They Don't Know
"They Don't Know" is a song from Trolls. The song is performed by Ariana Grande. It played during the roller skating at Starfunkle's while Bridget (as Lady Glitter Sparkles) and King Gristle skate and dance, at the Trollstice, The trolls give Bridget her own skate back. Lyrics Ariana Grande: Mmm...Hey I woke up with all this sunlight Aint got time to listen to any shade, yeah Wind up my pony top down, all right Ain't got time to let them darken my day That's right, Uhh! Chorus The light, the fireworks Sing, like no one says Dance, aside against the world Ohh ohh ohh ohh Ooh ooh ooh ooh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know 'bout us Ooh ohh ohh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about we do Then it's true I could have all of this but I'm good if I got you They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us Ariana Grande: Mmm... You act so lonely catch that feeling So hold on to it for as long as you can Yeah We could run away to only where we know Boy I got plans, hey Chorus The light, the fireworks Sing, like no one said Dance, aside against the world Ohh ohh ohh ohh ohh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know 'bout us Ooh ooh ooh ooh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about we do Then it's true I could have all of this but I'm good if I got you Hey They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about They don't know about, they don't know about, about us Light the fireworks Let it catch the fire We gon' dance, dance til it hurts When we in the clubs We bout let em know Who's your girl? So, put your hand in my hand It's you and me, against the world Ariana Grande: Sing it to me one more time Chorus It's you and me, against the world Ariana Grande: Sing it to me one more time Chorus It's you and me, against the world Ariana Grande: Sing it to me one more time Chorus It's you and me, against the world Ariana Grande: I'm tryna tell you, honey, it's us against the world Chorus Hey-yay They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us Ooh ooh ooh ohh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know about we do Then it's true I could have all of this but, I'm good if I got you Ooh ooh ooh ooh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about... Ariana Grande: I woke up with all this sunlight (They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about us) Wind up my pony top-down alright Chorus They don't know, they don't know, they don't know about we do Then it's true I could have all of this but, I'm good if I got you Ooh ooh ooh ooh They don't know, they don't know, they don't know, they don't know about... Category:Songs not included in Trolls Category:Singers Category:Trolls songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Ariana Grande